In a world so wrong
by EnterTheBadman
Summary: Wendy has finally had enough of Stan, she debates staying single or possible persue a new relationship, all she knows is that Cartman all of sudden looks like a possible candidate to take up Stans spot. Horrible summery, better story.
1. The Begining

**I do not own SouthPark or any of its rights**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Wendy sat silently staring down at her test page, bitting her lip, she knew she shouldn't of taken German as an elective for some extra credit. Even though she believed very strongly it would broaden her horizons and give her another language to socialize with, but she had to admit, German was hard. Well not hard, she just couldn't focus at the moment, not when right next to her sat the biggest ass hole in history probably next to Hitler, Eric Cartman.

He wasn't doing anything in particular but his presence at that moment was enough, she kept thinking back to Tokens party. The cramped closet, the silence that enveloped them, Erics shy gentle touches that seemed to have burned holes into her skin. It was the second kiss they had both shared, but the first drunken one, she was slightly buzzed during the whole thing, but Eric was smashed.

She glanced over at the teen who had been done with his quiz for a couple of minutes now sitting with a bored expression on his face drawing on a loose piece of paper. She wondered if he remembered the heated make out session they had shared, he hasn't mentioned it and he still very much acted the same towards her. Wendy tried focusing on the wording infront of her, she really shouldn't care about the issue, she was dating Stan after all.

Sweet, kind, bubbly Stan who had given her a necklace yesterday to apologize for an argument they had the weekend of Tokens party. That's why she had participated willing in the game of seven minutes in heaven with Eric, and let him run his hand up and down her waist. Jotting down her answers she turned the test page over and closed her eyes.

She was tired, luckily for her this was her last period of the day, she was looking forward to going to the mall with Bebe to get her nails done. She glanced around the room till she noticed a folded piece of paper sitting neatly under her elbow, she wondered how the hell she didn't feel it sooner. Taking it cautiously she unfolded the paper slowly and stared at the words.

 _Don't trust Stan, he really isn't the guy you think he is, I should know, I spend alot of time with the guy, I'm not saying I care hell I can give a shit less but lately it's been getting under my skin, watch your back hoe._

Wendy sat confused as she looked over to Cartman who was still occupied drawing, it looked like he hasn't even moved an inch. She took hold of the pendant she wore around her neck and twiddled with it for a bit before folding the paper and tucking it into her back pocket. She took another glance at Eric his hazel eyes lifting slightly from his paper to stare at her, scowl, then go back to what ever he was doing.

000

Cartman walked towards his locker before a familiar blond came besides him, "yo big boy", Cartman glanced at Kenny before shaking his head. "I know what you want and I can't, not till I'm officially on the team", Kenny frowned, "it's just pot dude", Cartman chuckled, "I know it is, but the captain is really anal about it, trust me, I think Craig is having it worse".

Both teens turn towards said teen who looked to have lost all hope on life as he slowly made his way down the hall towards the exit. "Boy hockey sure is a bitch", Kenny stated blandly turning back towards Eric, "3 more days Kenny, then I'll smoke you out", this made the poor boy smile widely, "sup faggots", they both turn to Stan and Kyle. "Dude really if me and Carts are faggots when the hell is you guys anniversary how many years married again Cartman?", Cartman smiles, "I would say 18 years Kenny boy, we need to get more analease for the married couple", Kyle simply flipped them off.

"Oh fuck off Cartman, at least I can get some", Stan growls as he turns to his locker, "oh really? Want to bet? ", Cartman and Stan glared daggers at one another, "who the hell would sleep with you fat ass?", Cartman chuckled looking down at himself. Once Cartman had hit puberty full force he had began lifting weights and training, his mom had then started taking him to hockey as a way to settle his anger issues. It worked wonderfully, he had lost most of his weight, and was in no way considered fat anymore. He also got the pleasure of smashing into people and getting into fist fights and his only punishment would be a time out from the game.

Cartman looked around spotting his prey, "hey Red!", the boys turned towards Red who was fixing her bag, "can I see you for a sec? ", Cartman purred and the girl stumbled towards him. Cartman couldn't help but smirk as Stan glared at him, "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked today, and I was wondering if I could take you to a movie tonight". Kenny couldn't help but giggle into his palm as Red turned pink.

Red was a bit of a shy girl, but in no way innocent, she had a list of boys who had taken her for a spin. Cartman knew that Red had been chasing after him for a while now, so he might as well use her just this once to get at Stan.

"How about we skip the movie and go straight to mine?", everyone around them stood with jaws hanging open. "Sound fun, is 8 fine? ", Cartman purred while twirling a piece of her hair with one of his fingers, "perfect, see you then", she winked walking to the exit. "Check mate faggot, and if you think your passing of as not being a virgin, your doing a poor job", Kenny began laughing as Kyle tried in vane to stop Stan from killing Cartman.

The two boys had drifted apart in middle school once Cartman was let on the hockey team, Cartman had started bringing in more wins for the school than Stan. Stan was star quarter back and Cartman was team leader on the hockey team, and both butted heads especially when Cartman was put more often on the school news paper front page then him. Stan was use to being the center of attention but now that Cartman wasn't as repulsive as he use to be he was dimming in comparison.

Cartman smirked down at the quarter back as Kenny pulled at his shoulder, "not worth it dude", Stan glared at the blond but turned back to his locker. "Hey Stan", Cartman glances at Wendy as she stood awkwardly besides Kenny, Cartman looks away from the raven haired beauty licking his lips. Kenny had informed him about the game they had played at Tokens party, Cartman couldn't remember a thing from that night, but he did remember almost scoring with some chick. Said chick was currently trying to get her long time boyfriends attention, it made him sick.

"So dude, we still hitting the mall today?", Cartman turned to Kenny, "right, I almost forgot your poor ass needs to buy himself some new shoes", Cartman mocked as Kenny rolled his eyes. Cartman and Kenny had become close throughout the years, mostly because Kenny got tired of hearing Stan bitch about his girlfriend and Kyle always complaining about his mom and school. Kenny and Cartman would spend most of the time smoking at Cartmans house while having marathons on the latest video games.

Both teens would still hang with Stan and Kyle, mostly because it was habit, they would all fight and bitch at one another but at the end of the day, all sit back and share a couple of beers. Lately even Kyle was begining to separate himself from Stan and confiding more in Cartman, looking past the insults and ptsd of all the shit the teen had gone through, they actually studied alot together. Kyle could have an educated discussion with the asshole teen and walk away with some knowledge and a small headache.

"Yeah dude, let's head out, I still have to meet with Red after", Cartman stated closing his locker and tossing his bag over his shoulder. "So I was thinking we can go to this new restaurant that just opened near city hall, I hear they have a kick ass salad bar", Cartman overheard Wendy speak. "Sorry I have plans this weekend, maybe Monday after school Wends", Stan answered stuffing a book into his . Cartman rolled his eyes, "going to be sucking jew dick? Just brake up with her so she dosn't have to be your third wheel asshole, then maybe she'll stop having her menstrual rages", Cartman said with a smirk.

Stan turned to the brunet with fists ready, "what I do with Wendy is none of your business asshole!", Stan was fuming Cartman shruged. "Stan, he's right, you rarely want to hang out, and when you do your always in a bad mood", Wendy said scratching her arm. "Oh come on Wendy, we just got back together, you know I'm busy with sports and study", Wendy knew that wasn't exactly true but she wasn't feeling up to arguing in public today. "What ever, I'm tripping again right? See you whenever", Wendy turned walking away as Stan simply rolled his eyes.

"Dude seriously not cool", Kenny adds shaking his head, "fuck off", Stan growls slamming his locker closed. "Come on Kyle", Stan motioned and Kyle simply shook his head in disapproval but followed after. "I'm guessing he's still playing with that one Denver high cheerleader", Kenny mumbled arms crossed over his chest. "Yep, fucking piece of shit", Cartman began walking to the exit, knowing Kenny was following.

000

Wendy sat back in the chair closing her eyes as the Chinese lady worked her feet, she didn't have time for drama with Stan. To much drama caused her hair to become dry and icky, so she was just going to have to take it a day at a time, like she's always done. "So I hear Token is planning a massive party before the first football game of the year", Bebe spoke while looking over a MAC catalog.

"Oh really? ", Wendy sarcasticly asked, Bebe giggled, "come on Wendy", Wendy smiled looking over at her blond friend. "Sorry, go on, what's this times theme?", Wendy asked as she chose what color she wanted. "They want to make it as fun as possible, so there leaning into an animal theme, we're everyone has to go as something", Wendy rolled her eyes, " a costume party?".

Bebe smilled widely, "a costume party with a bunch of very attractive athletes running around as lions and tiger's and bears", Bebe quickly covered her mouth, "oh my", Wendy began to laugh as she swatted at Bebe. "Stop that, you need to find a stable boyfriend Bebe, you can't be jumping in and out of beds, its like your the female Kenny", Wendy watched the blond act insulted then began to giggle.

"Speaking of Kenny", Bebe pointed out the glass shop window were Kenny and Cartman were sitting drinking milk shakes. "He's a bit dreamy in a thin surfer kinda way", Bebe sighed Wendy shook her head once more looking over at the boys. Cartman and Kenny seemed to be in a deep conversation, Cartman ever slightly shrugging his shoulders from time to time, or tapping his chin. He was attractive now, and that confused every female that had grown up with the fat ass, the two boys quickly looked over in one direction and Cartman squeezed his milk shake cup.

"Omg Wendy, look! ", Bebe must of noticed what the boys were staring at, Wendy felt her heart stop and crawl up to her throat, suffocating her. She watched Stan lovingly tuck a stand of red hair away from his current female company's face and lean down to kiss her. She wanted to throw up, she felt her world spin, " _just brake up with her so she dosn't have to be your third wheel asshole",_ Wendy closed her eyes, _he isn't the guy you think he is,_ Wendy remembered Cartmans words both wrote and spoken.

She opened her eyes just as Cartmans first collided with Stans jaw, Kenny was holding back the red head as Cartman began his full on assult on the football player. Only stopping when Stan was barely moving, and could no longer defend himself, "wow Cartman is an animal", Bebe whispered as they watched the brunet pick up the other teen and slap him one more time before walking away with Kenny.

Wendy grabbed the necklace she wore around her neck tugging it roughly till it broke off, she stared blankly at it before looking up noticing that the couple was gone. She was done, two could play at this game.


	2. Baseball bats for everyone

I do not own southpark

 **chapter 2**

Cartman sat at his desk playing counter strike when a call window poped open on his screen, the familiar gay fairy player cads flashing green. He clicked answer as the red head came on screen, "sup jew", Cartman greeted boredly, " your lucky Stan dosn't want to press charges on you", Cartman chuckled. "I think he learned his lesson from the last time he called the cops on me, but come on jew, you know he deserved the ass whopping I gave him".

Kyle closed his eyes, Cartman knew that face, it was the face Kyle made every time he knew he was defeated, " yeah maybe". Cartman smirked, "well since your such a pussy and can't keep him in check, you need to tell Wendy that Stan is cheating on her, come on jew you have way more feelings than I do, dont you feel bad for the slut? ", Cartman watched Kyle frown. "You know I do dude but those two are fucking great at twisting what you say, she won't even believe me maybe", Cartman nodded.

"Why do you care, you and Wendy are like fucking enemy's right? ", Cartman watched Kyle lean on his arm looking bored. "I heard from Kenny that her and I had a little adventure at the last party", at this Kyles eyes widened, " I honestly dont remember much from that night, but I do remember almost scoring, Kenny tells me that Wendy was more than willing to let me take her, but...", Cartman closed his eyes. "She blew chunks on me", Kyle began laughing, "so that's why you were painted in something green and fowl smelling".

Cartman glared at the screen as Kyle settled his laughter, "so what, that dosn't mean anything, a drunken spat, maybe she dosn't remember also and I mean Bebe was hella smashed too", Cartman nodded. "I don't know, maybe I need to finish what we started", Kyle frowned, "that's sick dude, you know how frigged she is". Cartman smirked, "that's because this guy hasn't had a good crack at her", Kyle rolled his eyes, "one could mistake all the arguments you two have on the regular as foreplay dude, you guys are always mind fucking once another".

Cartman shruged as he could hear someone knocking down stairs, "I'll talk to you on Monday jew, someone's at my door", Kyle simply waved him off as Cartman closed the window. Stepping out of his room and walking down the stairs he heard the slight knocking once more, "COMING JESUS! ", Cartman yelled in annoyance.

He was expecting Stan to be at his doorstep a baseball bat at the ready for his revenge assult, he knew it couldn't be Kenny since he had a spare set of keys on him, he had just spoken to Kyle. Opening the door he stared down at Wendy holding her scarf over her nose for warmth, " what the-", Wendy shivered, "can I please? ".

000

Cartman glared at her before he steped to the side allowing her in, she enjoyed the feel of warmth creeping into her body as she heard the door close behind her. "What the hell do you want hoe? ", Cartman growled glaring down at her, "if your wondering were your pussy boyfriend is he isn't here so you can fuck off". Wendy watched him moving to open the door once more, "I'm not here looking for Stan, I'm here to ask you some questions", Cartman cast her an odd look while she set to look trough her purse.

Finding the piece of paper and handing it to him, "what does that mean exactly?", Wendy asked trying to sound as confused as possible. Cartman stared at the note before crushing it, " means what it means, are you that retarded?", Cartman asked dropping the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and moving towards the couch. Wendy bit her lip thinking carefully, "how long have you known", Wendy looked over towards the teen who was now thinking, "since last year, beginning of the season", Wendy felt her legs buckle.

It was going on for that long, she was being cheated on for that long, she felt stupid, humiliated for not being smart enough to notice the signs. As soon as the hurt settled, hate began to bubble to the surface, she could feel all the muscles in her body becoming tight. "Thank you" Wendy squeezed out watching Cartmans face twist with confusion, "for beating him up on friday", Cartmans eyes widened as Wendy turned towards the door, opening it .

She needed to plan her next move, she wanted to destroy the football player, she just needed to think up a good enough plan. Slamming the door behind her she made her way home thinking, before she noticed she was standing infront of Stans house holding a baseball bat, moving towards his truck when she felt someone tug at her shoulder. "Are you really fucking stupid, this in the number one way of getting caught and labeled a fucking psychopath!", Cartman lectured taking the bat from her.

She glared at him, "so what do I do huh? !", Cartman was about to answer when the front door opened, " Wendy? Cartman? What the hell are you two doing? ", Stan asked rubbing his eyes of sleep, "did you just wake up dude? And you call me lazy", Cartman said hiding the bat behind him. "Shut up, what are you doing here with Wendy", Stan asked Cartman looked around, "I was on my way to Kennys asshole, I just happen to bump into Wendy on her way to meet you", Cartman lied.

Stan slowly nodded, Wendy bit her tongue as Stans eyes landed on her, "weres the necklace I got you Wends?", Cartman looked over at her, "must of forgot to put it on this morning", she lied as sweetly as possible. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you but I just remembered Bebe wanted to go to the mall today, so I'll see you at school", Wendy turned to leave as Stan simply shruged walking back inside.

000

Cartman walked after Wendy catching up to her, "if you want to get back at him, you can't be stupid, dumb slut". Wendy stopped turning to him, "so what's your idea?", Cartman smirked thinking, "well going to his house with a baseball bat isnt it, i suggest fucking with the one thing he loves", Cartman srated plainly as he leaned the bat againsta random car. "Wich is? ", Wendy asked Cartman raised a brow, "seriously? It's football, do you not pay attention or do you just not care, you guys have been together for so long, come on", Cartman mumbled while pinching his nose in frustration.

"How the hell do I screw him over", Wendy asked as she began to walk once more, " there is alot of shit you can do with chilly hoe", Wendy glanced at him. "You can rub it on his fucking cup, jerseys, pants, fucking helmet or you can start dating someone else, play the field like he is", Cartman said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not like him! ", Wendy fumed crossing her arms, "but he's been doing it to you without a care in the world". Wendy stopped thinking, " there has to be a reason", Cartman stopped dead in his tracks turning to her with a look of disbelief.

"Are you seriously trying to think of a reason to justify Stans cheating?!", Wendy closed her eyes bitting her lip, "you really are a cheap whore arnt you, if you can try to rationalize why he's a piece of shit and still be with him, then I guess you can rationalize a reason why I do this".

Wendy quickly tried to back away as Cartman took hold of her waist and brought her close to him, " it's nothing bad hoe, I'm just a helpless little boy confused, and curious about the wonders of sex", Wendy stiffened. She pushed away freeing herself from his grip as he stood unamused, "YOU PIG!", Wendy yelled and Cartman smirked, "so what's Stan then hmm?", Cartman asked arching a brow in amusement.

Wendy wanted to yell at him, punch him, but he was right, all he did was hold her closer to him, Stan was actually getting physical with someone else. Keeping her in the shadows, Cartman turned to walk, "you'll figure it out hoe, you always do". Wendy balled her hands into fists as she felt tears sting her eyes, looking towards the brunet teen she felt her stomach turn.

He was giving her support in his own twisted way, he might not be like Bebe who would hug her and let her cry her eyes out. Cartman was the reality check, he was one of the few people who walked the line between insanity and sanity in this town. She ran after him surprise and confusion on the brunettes face as Wendy came to his side.

"Please help me", Wendy asked looking at the ground, Cartman scoffed, "why? ", it was a simple question and Wendy dint know how to answer. She bit her lip before looking up at him, "because unfortunately you know how to get to people faster than I can", Wendy hadn't noticed the teen figure approaching them from behind like Cartman had. Cartman smirked, "fine, the first step is this", Cartman swung his arm around Wendy's shoulder bringing her close to him again.

"Let people talk and get to Stan", Wendy looked over her shoulder to see one of the freshmen cheerleaders running away from them. "Cartman I don't kn-", Cartman cast her a look, "dont worry bitch I'm not going to fuck you, just let this get to Stan, talk gets to people". Wendy stepped away from Cartman once more.

She looked at him, he really had grown up, he played hockey now wich helped him keep most of his weight off and it helped him channel his aggression towards something or someone. His forever hazel eyes had some how gone from a nice chocolate light brown to almost grey, his chocolate brown hair never going past the collar of his shirts. He was attractive, well to those who liked bad boys and unfortunately for Wendy, she loved bad boys, something she came to terms with in middle school.

Cartman smirked, "you know if you keep staring I'm going to start thinking your checking me out", Wendy quickly looked away, "in your dreams asshole, I was just noticing how tall you really are", Wendy mumbled kicking a rock that was laying on the side walk. "Well duh, unlike Stan, I'm an actual man, but you wouldn't know anything about that since you like more feminine males", Cartman said while brushing his hair back.

Wendy rolled her eyes as she spotted Kenny walking towards them, "yo Ken", Cartman greeted nodding his head, "well look at what we have here, you two make such a lovely couple, are you out for a mid day stroll?", Kenny teased as both Cartman and Wendy glared down at him. "Ah as always both of you can't take a joke, anyways I wanted to inform you that Tweeks 'rents are going out of town, and Craig is talking him into tossing a big party for this Saturday, since you know hockey is around the corner for you guys".

Cartman nodded, " it be sweet maybe we can catch a little ass too", Kenny and Cartman high fived at the statement while Wendy stood disgusted. "You guys really are sick! ", Cartman glanced at her, "I'm not tied down at the moment hippie, but if I was I wouldn't be going out looking for ass, when I'd be to busy trying to bang my chick everywhere, every way possible", Cartman stated matter factly. "I have standards, and cheating is no were near what I would ever do".

Wendy stood blushing speechless, as Kenny and Cartman began to laugh at her expression, "oh my god, your such a virgin!", Kenny teased holding his sides. Wendy swiftly moved to punch Kenny when she stopped noticing Cartman was looking behind him, down the road a car had pulled up infront of Stans house, the same girl from the mall exiting the side door. Cartman and Kenny quickly got down and out of view pulling Wendy down with them, " come on let's go", Kenny said waddling towards one the bushes near him.

"I want to listen in", Wendy stated moving towards the red head who hadn't noticed the three hunched down low to the ground. Cartman wanted to stop her, but she was already out of reach. Cartman and Kenny sighed lowly following after her. They reached Stans neighbors yard and got into a position were they can listen and see both teens, Wendy was gripping the bushes branch tightly ignoring the thorn digging into her flesh.

Cartman and Kenny sat besides her incase she decided to go in for the kill, the red head knocked in the door fixing her skirt and shirt, Stan soon opened the door a bit of surprise on his face, "what are you doing here!?", Stan quickly closed the door behind him pulling her along the side of the house closest to the trio and towards the back yard. The three moved swiftly following the teens towards the back yard.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see if your ok after what happened friday, that prick really hit hard", Wendy bit her lip as the red head patted Stans cheek. "I'm fine, I was about to call you anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Wendy", Cartman and Kenny looked towards the female in between them. "Hmm what about her? ", the red head asked clearing uninterested, "I've been thinking and maybe, i don't know, I think we should brake up", Wendy inhaled sharply. "Who? You and me or you and her? ".

Stan looked at the floor, "I'm not sure, I really really like you, your gorgeous and we have alot in common, but I dont think I can stand you being away from me, you know", Cartman and Kenny had to put theor hands on Wendy's shoulders to keep her still. "Oh Stan, you know I come visit you every weekend, I take very good care of you", the red head spoke rubbing her hand up his chest making Stan sigh.

"Besides, if she's as pretty as you think she is, she'll have no problem finding someone new, problem is she's so frigid, she'll never keep a boyfriend for long I'm surprised your still with her", the three teens sat silent both Cartman and Kenny keeping their eyes glued to Wendy. "She's a good person Jess", Stan groaned, "yeah but so are you, you deserve to be awarded from time to time, but she dosn't give you that".

"Then the answer should be clear then Stan", everyone turned to the new voice, a very angry Kyle stood arms crossed over his chest.

"Cartman was right, you do deserve to get your shit pushed in", Cartman smirked at Kyles statement, "Kyle the hell dude? !", Stan yelled frustrated, "if she's such a good person, you should be doing her justice and letting her go, not fucking around behind her back! ", Kyle yelled losing his cool. "How would you like it if she did that to you?! ", Kyle asked and Stan chuckled, " she would never do that dude, she's to good of a person to do that".

Kyle took a deep breath, "she's made out with Cartman", the word's hung in the air as it sunk in to Stans mind. "WHAT? !?", Stan scram pushing the red head that was curled in his arms away, "Stop fucking around Kyle, it's NOT funny!", Stan growled walking towards Kyle. Kyle stared at him in disgust, "really dude, you've been doing this for over a year now, so what if she almost scored with Cartman?", Stan took Kyle by the collar.

Kenny quickly moved to stop Stan from hitting Kyle, "now now children, let's not get to riled up", Kenny spoke staring at Stan. Back at the bush Wendy and Cartman sat silent, feeling the akward mood swim between them. "What the fuck are you doing here Kenny?! I thought fat ass was going to go spend time with you? ", Stan asked stepping away from Kyle. "Don't know about that, but I was looking for a shroom stash a buried around here, when I heard this drama going on?".

Kenny looked back at Kyle to make sure he was ok, "by the way, I agree with Kyle here, if you can't play the field and get played then maybe you shouldn't be playing it". Stan stood unmoving, "Wendy would never sleep with fat ass!", Stan growled as Kenny smirked, "you know, Cartman may not be the 'ideal' guy, but I mean, correct me if im wrong, he gets WAY more pussy flying his way then you do, and unlike you, he's not exactly tied down so, he's free to bang what ever he wants, that's what championship winning hockey players get", Kenny chuckled.

"And I mean Wendy and you were broken up for real last time and hey, she chose to explore her horizons and play tonsil hockey with the hockey player, she was free to do so, you guys weren't together like you are now, while your here messing around with. .", Kenny looks over at the red head standing behind Stan, "... her".

Stan stood unmoving as Cartman and Wendy sat motionless, Cartman scratched his head, "we must of been really drunk, huh", Cartman whispered glancing at Kenny who stood strong in between Kyle and Stan. "Yeah", Wendy mumbled biting her lip, "I don't even remember getting home", she added and Cartman nodded. Wendy took a glance over towards Cartman to notice he was deep in thought, she wondered what he was thinking, she looked towards Stan who also seemed to be thinking. Wendy closed her eyes making a decision.


	3. All these feelings

**I do not own southpark**

 **chapter 3**

Cartman felt sick, he wasn't really good with akward situations, he usually wasn't involved in such things because of this reason. He had to admit to himself he's always had a thing for Wendy, after all she was in the top 5 prettiest girls in school, and she was no fool, she was smart wich was a huge plus for him. Not many other girls in this town were, you could probably tell them the sun circles the earth and they would not argue you.

Problem was she was always glued to Stan, and he had to get over it, after what happened in the third grade at that stupid flag debate he was hooked on her. All the shit he gave her was always to get her to look at him, to get just a few seconds of her life and attention it was pathetic but it was enough, for a while. He wanted more, and when they all got hit with puberty he lusted after her, he would stare at her from afar when she had practice memorizing ever little thing about her to use later that night.

Once he got into hockey and began losing weight he finally got laid, it was with his first cush, Patty Nelson. He was the second out of the four to loose his virginity but even after everything he still wasnt satisfied, he could mystify anyone into bed with him, but he was always hungry, he was never satisfied.

Cartman shifted not daring to make eye contact with Wendy, if he did that, she'd be able to see the weakness in his eyes. Like hell he was about to give her that satisfaction, so he kept his eyes trained on Kenny waiting for anything to happen, his body was literally screaming for him to run and get away from Wendy as quickly as possible to get away from what ever feeling he was feeling at the moment.

He felt movement next to him and only then did he look over to watch Wendy take out her phone and beging texting. She typed furiously then set the phone on her lap fixing her position to look at Stan, Cartman looked over at the teen who was now pulling out his phone. He stared blankly at the screen before tapping on it and putting it to his ear, sure enough Wendys phone began to vibrate and she swiftly ignored the call.

"SON OF A BITCH!", Stan scram debating on braking the phone he held in his hands, " bad news? ", Kenny asked as Stan held his head. "Wendy just broke up with me", Stan spoke softly as the red head lit up, "now we can be together without trouble Stan! ", she said with a smile. Kenny shook his head slowly, "what ever, come on Kyle", Kenny said turning to leave , Cartman nudged Wendys shoulder motioning her to move also.

They moved swiftly and quitely making their way to the neighbors front yard were Kenny was waiting for them while Kyle focused on bitting his thumb. "Come on, you guys got to go before Stan comes after me and Kyle", Kenny ordered, Cartman nodded looking over at Wendy who was also nodding, they both took off into a sprint heading down the street trying to get out of sight. Once around a corner they stopped catching their breath then they continued to walk at a slow pace, " that was... interesting", Cartman finally spoke.

Wendy kept her eyes on the ground, "yeah", she finally answered after fishing in her mind for anything. "Are, uh, are you going to be alright hoe? ", Cartman asked trying to ignore the nauseating feeling swimming up his throat. Wendy nodded pulling her phone out staring at it before looking up towards him, "if it's not to weird... can I have you and Kennys number.?", Cartman stared at her blankly before nodding and taking his own phone out.

After a few minutes of staring at eachothers phones and verifying that the numbers were correct they started walking in the general direction of Starks Pond. Until Cartman noticed Wendy had been holding her left fist closed tightly trickling drops of blood on the snow covered sidewalk, "woah wait what happened to your hand? Your trickling Hep B everywhere!", Cartman asked stopping her and taking said bleeding hand into his to look over the damage.

Wendy had completely forgotten about the thorn that had been digging into her hand back at Stans house. She watched Cartman unfold her fist sighing then dig out his red bandana from his jacket, he cleaned the area as best as he could before tying the bandana around her hand to stop the bleeding. He did all this quickly and quietly, "when you get home just disinfect it, put a band aid on it and you shouldn't need it amputated, so with that, sorry but you won't be able to plant any trees for a while", Cartman lectured before smirking at her blank expression.

"I dint know you could act so human", Wendy finally spoke staring at her hand before closing her eyes, turning to continue walking. "That's probably as human as you'll ever see me get hoe, sorry to disappoint", Cartman answered scratching his head. Cartman took a glance around him stoping at the stop sign with Wendy, "I have to get back to Kenny, I'm sure Stan is hunting me down right about now, so you can walk your scank ass home right? ", Cartman asked taking his phone out once more.

"You know Cartman I have a name", Wendy said with a sigh, "I'll take that as a yes", Cartman turned phone to his ear waving bye at her. Wendy watched him walk off, pulling her injured hand to her chest, she hated to admited but at that moment she let her self fall for Cartman. She bit her lip stopping herself from running aftet him, or calling him back even though she had nothing to tell him, she looked forwards slapping her cheeks and proceeded home.

000

Cartman sat silently watching Kyle type away on his laptop, Kenny sat besides him flipping through the channels on the TV. Cartman sighed, " what are you doing jew? ", Kyle looked up at him with a scowl, "my geometry essay", Kenny looked over at the red head confused. "An essay on numbers? What the fuck Kyle? ", Cartman smirked as Kyle sighed. "It helps me calm down ok dude", Kyle explained turning back to his laptop.

Cartman looked towards the TV before feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and stared at Stans text. He slowly pressed on the screen opening the message, " _you better have a good fucking explanation for you kissing my girlfriend ass hole cuz I'm going to kick your fat ass!",_ Cartman chuckled loudly catching the attention of the two other teens. "Stans calling me out on the whole Wendy thing", Cartman spoke beginning to type his reply, "I was smashed dude, it's not my fault she came after me... again! Haha cuz you know she kissed me back then too", Cartman pressed send.

No longer then a minute later he received a reply, " _tomorrow, at the football field, your ass is mine!",_ Cartman smirked, "sure thing gay wad", with that Cartman set his phone back into his jacket pocket looking towards the TV were some Terrance and Philip re-run was playing. "So I'm guessing your gong to fight Stan? ", Kenny asked tapping his knee staring at the TV, "yep, he wants my ass", Cartman laughed at the last part, "that's gay of him", Kenny giggled brushing his blond hair away from his face.

"Dude, why are you guys going to fight? You and Wendy had a drunken get together, it's not like you guys actually fucked", Kyle spoke scrunching his nose. "I guess this is Stans way at getting back at me? ", Cartman said staring at the ceiling, "he's not thinking right, and when you brake a rib or two his going to be even more angry", Kyle added shaking his head, " aww its nice to know you support me", Cartman laughed scratching his neck.

"Your like twice his size dude, and your whole goal in hockey is to toss people around more so then football, doesn't take a rocket scientist to know basic common sense", Kyle spoke, "exept Stan thinks he can win dude, so I think it does in this case", Kenny teased as Kyle pushed him. Cartman sat bitting his lip thinking, his mind wandering to Wendys blank stare when he had helped her with her hand, it was adorable, something Cartman never said about anyone or anything.

000

Wendy sat at her mirror fixing her eyeliner trying her best in her half asleep state when her phone began to vibrate, she looked down at Bebes picture flashing on the screen. "Hello? ", Wendy spoke setting the phone on speaker, while she finished her task, "Wendy, we need to get to school like pronto! Stan is going to fight Cartman at the football field! ", Wendy stared at her phone. "What? !", she scram taking the phone off speaker and setting it to her ear, "Stan, Cartman, fight, like now Wendy! ".

Wendy stood taking her bag and running to her room door, " I'm heading out, pick me up will you? ", she heard Bebe laugh, "already outside". Wendy jogged down the stairs quickly waving her mom goodbye and flying out the front door. She put the phone in her pocket running to Bebes car and jumping in. "Let's see what those two are fighting about now", Bebe spoke as she pushed down on the gas.

Wendy sat fixing her jacket and blouse as she looked at herself in the passenger mirror, "I broke up with Stan yesterday". Wendy said while taking out her lip balm and applying a bit on her lips, " well after what happened at the mall, I don't blame you, Hey! Maybe Stans trying to get back at him for the public humiliation!", Bebe shook her head, "what a prick".

Wendy nodded at her reflection before pushing the mirror back up towards the roof, she watched the school come into view noting that the parking lot was actually full of other cars, with teens running towards the football field. "Wow with this many people, I doubt there's even going to be a fight, I bet the teachers have already put a stop to it", Bebe mumbled puling into a empty spot earning a honk from a car who was also gunning for it.

Stepping out Wendy took Bebes arm pulling her along, "come on", Wendy said anxiously as Bebe groaned locking her car. The two teens ran pushing several other teens in the process, they soon came to the field were Cartman stood at one end rubbing his tired eyes as Stan who stood at the other end cracked his knuckles.

"So like, when you invited me to this event, you stated it was only going to be me and you? Also you wanted my ass to yourself so, I was imagining candles, some smooth jazz playing and maybe some cream?", Cartman spoke with a cocky smile. Stan turned a bright red a vein in his neck coming into view, "oops, I guess I miss took your erotic threat", Cartman chuckled.

Stan began walking towards him takinghim by the collar once he was in range, Cartman stood unmoving hands in his pockets, watching Stan breath deeply, " You fucking fat bastard! ", Stan started. Cartman looked confused before smirking, "I told you dude, she came to me", Cartman whispers as Stans fist collided with his jaw.

Cartman stepped back rubbing his jaw and spitting to the ground, "come on Stanly! You got to hit harder than that if you want to do anything", Cartman teased cracking his neck. Stan scram charging at the brunet landing another hit, wich Cartman took as he retaliated with a punch to the teens side. Stan stumbled back holding his side, not noticing Cartman walking towards him, he looked up in time to see Cartman move his arm, his fist kissing Stans cheek sending the teen to the floor.

All the teens on the bleachers yelled as Cartman spat on Stan, "it's over Stan, I'm not even dating Wendy, but since it pisses you off that bad, I just might", Cartman spoke just loud enough for Stan to hear. "Then again, your already made your choice right? When you allowed yourself to get blow jobs from that cheap hooker you were hiding", Cartman shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Well this has been a waist of time", Cartman turned walking away from the teen who had pulled a baton from his jacket away from the crowds view. Stan stood charging at Cartman who just turned in time catching the batons attack on his upper left arm. Cartman cringed at the sudden impact as everyone began to yell some jumping over the railing to detain Stan.

Cartman took Stans arm trying his best to take the weapon from his hand just as Stan landed a second blow to Cartmans shoulder. Cartman moved his head forward his forehead colliding with Stans nose, hearing a snap Stan jumped back as Kenny tackled him to the ground. Cartman fell back holding is left arm and right shoulder cursing at the sharp pain shooting from the areas.

Kyle came to his side, "dude holy shit, are you okay?!", Kyle asked looking the brunet over for blood, he knew first hand what kinda damage a baton could do, when wielded with force. He had Cartman to thank for that experience, but he knew what to look for, luckily Cartman looked fine, he glanced over at Stan whos head was being shoved into the grass as his nose bleed all over.

"That was a pretty cheap shot dude, I expected that shit from Cartman, not you dude", Kenny lectured taking the baton from Stan as Craig and Clide took Stan puling him up by his arms as they walked him towards the locker rooms. "Come on dude, let's get you into the med room", Kyle commanded as Cartman groaned standing and walking to his destination. Kenny and Kyle both looked at one another shaking their heads following behind the brunet.

Wendy watched pulling Bebes hand, "come on let's go see if there okay", Wendy ignored the odd stare Bebe was giving her as Wendy began pulling her along. Both teens moved swiftly through the crowd as teens stood around them tweeting the event and uploading the videos they had captured to the Internet.

Once inside the school building, both girls moved towards the athlete medical room, they walked in to the room without knocking as Cartman was pulling his shirt off. Cartman groaned in pain not having noticed both teens standing at the door staring at him.

Wendy couldn't help but swallow up what was infront of her. She hadn't known just how much Eric Cartman had fucking grown from his fat youth. She stared at his broad chest, his stomach still held a bit of pudge but she could she the six pack under the skin, he was in no way skinny, but he was not fat either, he was a healthy middle.

"Uh, are you guys okay?", Kyle asked causing Cartman to look over to were both teens stood trying to process what to say, Cartman smirked, "perverts". Kyle shook his head setting the items next to Cartman so he could begin working on the teen. "We just wanted to see if your okay, what Stan did was-", Wendy was interrupted by Cartmans stare, "a pussy move, your barely noticing what little of a man he really is? You are a blind bitch you know that".

Kyle slapped his shoulder causing Cartman to shrink back in pain, "watch it asshole, he's still my best friend you know", Cartman glared at the jew, "whateva", Cartman groaned rubbing his shoulder. Kyle moved quickly placing and pressing an icy hot pad on Cartmans shoulder, wich caused the brunet to bite his tongue and exhale sharply.

Kyle then did the same to his left shoulder were a visible bruise was forming, Cartman then poped a few pain killers before standing from his sitting position and pulling his shirt on as once more Wendy drank up the show.

"Ah good, once your out, Stans going to need his nose reset and then bandaged up", Kenny spoke yawning. Both girls hadnt heard the blond, "Ah right, can't have these two in the same room, have the teachers found out?", Kyle said moving to collect what ever items he was going to need for Stan. "You know they have, but like always most of them don't give two shits as long as the two are still standing and breathing", Kenny answered.

Kyle and Cartman nodded their heads, "right so I'm off", Cartman spoke taking his bag from the table and walking towards Wendy and Bebe. The two moved without a word or glance at the brunette, Cartman walked past them and down the hall, Bebe sighed turning to Wendy only to stiffen, Wendy glanced behind her to see Stan glaring at them both.

"What are you guys doing here? ", Stan asked as Token ushered him into the med room, both girls said nothing as Stan jumped up on the table were Cartman had been sitting. "You did a shity thing you know that? ", Wendy started as Stan rolled his eyes, "your taking _his_ side now? !", Stan complained as Kyle handed him a pack of ice to set on his nose. "Do you even know why I did it? ", Stan asked narrowing his eyes, " theres a rumor about you and Cartman sucking face, I had to put an end to it", Stan stated puting the ice to his nose cringing at the contract on his skin.

"It's true Stan", Wendy spoke catching Stan off guard, "i.. we were both drunk when it happened, god I don't remember much from that night, but it happened", Wendy admited. Stans face turned red with anger, "but you know it isn't as bad as what I saw at the mall you know", Wendy narrowed her eyes at Stan. "You and that red head are a thing right? ", Wendy asked knowing the answer, Stan stared at her unmoving, she was pretty sure he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Wendy it is-", Stan stopped watching Wendy shake her head.

"See you around Stan, I hope she makes you happy, really", Wendy spoke turning and walking down the hall in the direction Cartman went with Bebe at her side. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Confirmation

**Thank you to all who have reviewed my story, it really helps me keep going :)**

 **chapter 4**

"You were sucking face with Cartman? !", Bebe nearly yelled as Wendy slapped at Bebes arm to quiet her down."Bebe hush", Wendy begged taking Bebe by the hand and taking her to the girls bathroom closing the door behind them and began checking every stall. Like hell she was going to let anyone else listen to this conversation.

"Look we were playing 7 minutes in heaven, I got Cartman and well one thing lead to another and i was so gone Bebe, I don't remember much", Wendy lied once more. She completely remembered everything as soon as that door closed Cartman pinned her to the wall were he proceeded to blow her mind with his lips and tongue. The movement of his hands the way he could easily hold her up on the wall allowing him full access to her mouth and neck without bending down to her level.

Wendy quickly turned away from Bebe to keep the blush from painting her cheeks, "wow", Bebe said leaning against a sink. "Well your single now, why not go after the guy? ", Bebe asked turning to fix her hair. "What? Me and Cartman that's insane", Wendy said internally tossing the idea around in her mind, in truth she had been debating the thought since last night but she couldn't decide.

" I think I should take a brake from guys, after everything I think Stan has worn me down", Wendy admited leaning against a wall and closing her eyes. "Well, you have been on and off with the guy since fucking third grade, so I agree maybe you need a brake, now you can focus on yourself", Bebe spoke.

Wendy shruged sighing, "come on, first period should be starting in a bit", Wendy moved to the door opening it for her blond companion, "oh right, class, science, with that cunt of a teacher, what fun! ", Bebe groaned sarcasticly. Wendy rolled her eyes following the blond down towards their class beginning a conversation about shopping.

000

Cartman tapped his stick on the ice as Craig passed the puck to him, Cartman glided towards the goalie. Gliding swiftly he slapped the puck quickly making the goal but groaning at the shooting pain from his arm and shoulder. "Good work Eric! ", the coach scram as he scribbled some notes, Cartman moved towards the bench area coming to Clydes side who was standing waiting his turn.

"So you down for the party this weekend? ", Clyde asked boredly fixing his helmet, "oh fuck yes is Creig getting the hook up for that top cush?", Cartman asked leaning against the rail. "You fucking know it, luckily Tweek isn't to hard to convince, I just need to ventilate the house", Clyde explained watching another teen shoot for the goal.

"I'm looking to get pretty high this weekend, I'll bring over my bong, really get it lit", Cartman mumbled making sure the coach dint come near them. "Can't wait", Clyde whispered launching off the rail towards the coach, Cartman sighed rubbing his shoulder, "looks like your having fun", Cartman glanced towards the blond so was now standing behind him. "Arnt you suppose to be in history little boy? ", Cartman chuckled, "fuck that", Kenny groaned scratching his head.

"So this weekend it is a definite go for Tweeks party", Cartman informed the blond fixing his helmet, "hell yes! !", Kenny cheered tossing his head back. "I say, we go get some dates so we have some company", Cartman suggested as Kenny chuckled lowly, "you going to ask Wendy? ", Cartman glared at the blond, "why would i do that? ".

Kenny sighed in frustration, "cuz you and her totally want to bone the living shit out of one another", Kenny stated matter a factly. Cartman rolled his eyes, "right, maybe _I_ want to bone her, but you know how she is", Cartman stated fixing his jersey. "You dint see the way she was eye raping you? She was all over you", Kenny teased.

"I know she was looking, I'm not blind but she's not buying, she's above guys like me, clearly she goes for femanine men", Cartman explained tapping his stick on the ice approving a team mates shot. "Hmm maybe she wants to broaden her horizons", Kenny sighed, "maybe", Cartman said moving off the rail to move around the ice to make another shot.

Cartman was considering it, he was confident in almost everything he did, but when it cane to Wendy, he would choke up. That irritated the hell out of him, she was just some other chick some other piece of meat, Cartman shot the puck with ease making it past the goalie. Wendy wasn't some other girl, a small part of him knew that, the part of him that made him feel nervous and nauseated when around her.

Cartman glanced towards Kenny who was messing with his sweater sleeve, he could give it a try, he wouldn't mind having sharing a few moments here and there.

000

The week had flown by for all the teens, the weekend was upon them and Cartman and Kenny were busy cleaning their pipes and bongs to bring out their true shine for the party. All they still needed were chick's, Kenny decided it would be best to target Bebe and possibly get Wendy as Cartmans date. Kenny watched Cartman brush his hair back as he spoke to Clyde about any last minute details, Kenny decided it would be his chance to go chase down the blond.

Walking down one of the halls he found both girls fairly easily, he fixed his jacket and brushed his stray strand of hair out of his face. "Sup lady's?", Kenny spoke smiling at the two girls, Wendy rolled her eyes as Bebe giggled, "so I know you girls have heard about Tweeks party, and believe it or not, I don't have a date, so I was wondering if you would like to go together", Kenny spoke staring directly at Bebe.

He had learned that chick's loved when you spoke directly at them, making eye contact and speaking with confidence. Bebe bit her lip glancing at Wendy who was to busy with her book bag, "I would love to but you know Wendy would be left out without me", Bebe explained causing Wendy to glare at her. "Awe no problem babe Cartman hasn't asked anyone yet, I'm sure he wouldn't mind looking after her, we would be together all night to", Kenny said with a kind gentle smile.

"No thanks, I need to do some studying for Monday's exam besides Cartmans been calling me a put smoking hippie since elementary, it's ironic that he's now a pot head", Wendy says swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Who's a pot head?", Cartman asks walking besides Kenny, "you are", Wendy answers, "looks like you should smoke a joint and maybe you'll stop being so bitchy", Cartman retaliated with a smirk.

"Bebe you can go ahead and enjoy your weekend with these two, I'm not down", Wendy said turning her head toward Bebe with a smile before turning to walk away. "Well, it's open invitation if you change your mind hoe", Cartman yells at her as she disappeared around corner. "You know, it's a known fact that when you don't act like a dick, chick's will jump at you a lot faster", Bebe mumbled fixing her hair.

"What do you know?", Cartman said turning to Kenny. "I think we both know that you want to do more than just bone her, Cartman its written all over your face and Wendys too, your just both so high up on your pedistals to admit it", Bebe spoke again closing her eyes. "You guys know jack shit", Cartman growled walking away from the two blonds.

"Damn and here I thought you would be able to talk Wendy into it", Kenny groaned tossing his head back in frustration. "I'm not done yet with Wendy, I'll make her go to that party, girl needs it", Bebe smiled at Kenny. "So ill see you both tomorrow", Kenny watched Bebe walk away biting his lower lip at the swing of her hips.

Kenny had work to do also, he needed to get Cartman to admit out loud that he liked Wendy and then get him to stop being so dick ish towards her. Kenny sighed, it was a stupid idea to think Cartman would ever act differently than how he's always acted. Kenny rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, it was time to work.

000

Wendy sat on her bed looking over her book as her phone began to vibrate, she glanced at the screen to see it was a text from Bebe. Sighing she picked up the phone and opened the text staring at the words, " _come on, let's go to the party, it'll be good to get the week off your shoulders for a bit! ",_ Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Bebe, I really don't want to go, I know Stans going to be there, how is that going to help?", Wendy replied moving back to look over her book. A vibration, " _that's why Cartman will be there, come on Wendy I know how you feel about the guy! ",_ Wendy felt her self stiffen, "how do I feel about him then".

" _You like him",_ Wendy stared at the reply feeling her heart beat quicken.

She pulled her knees to her chest, as she dialed Bebes number, "called to admit it huh", Bebe snickered from the other end. "I do not like Eric Cartman, Bebe that's just madness", Wendy said softly into the phone. "Wendy, you've admited it once before, you kissed him and you felt better, but this time its different isn't it? ", Bebe spoke. Wendy closed her eyes, "he dosn't feel the same", Wendy admited as she heard Bebe begin to laugh.

"Damn for being book smart, you are pretty ignorant, both of your are, jesus", Bebe snickered, Wendy frowned, "text him, go to the party, you'll notice what everyone else around you two have seen", Bebe said before ending the call. Wendy bit her tongue contemplating what to do, shifting to lay on her back she pulled up Cartmans number on her phone staring at the numbers.

Sighing she opened a text window under his name and began typing, erasing the message several times till she was satisfied. She closed her eyes hitting the send button and tucking the phone under her covers as if it would come alive at his reply, if he even replied.

Meanwhile with Cartman, he sat on his computer looking trough random technological forums, he was bored and was trying to ignore all of Kennys calls. He had been bothering him since they left school calling him an ignorant asshole, Cartman sighed clicking on a link taking him to a video on simple robotics.

His phone lit up catching his attention, he stared at the envelope with Wendy's name underneath it. Cartman raised a brow, _the hell could she want?_ . He took the phone slowly tapping the screen bringing her text on screen, he read through the text his curiosity peaking, " _we need to talk, meet me at Starks Pond at 8, I'll be waiting by the bench underneath the crooked tree"._

Cartman glanced up at the time reading 7:45, he took a look out his window watching light snow fall, he signed taping his reply, "better be important, see you there", Cartman hit send standing from his chair and stretching. He moved to his closet taking his jacket and moving towards the door, making his way down stairs once he secured his door was locked.

He ignored the slight creaking of his mother's bed as he passed by and made his way towards the door were his boots lay next to frame. He quickly pulled them on, tied them and was out the door.

Cartman marched down the side walk amazed that it wasn't so cold, the snow was falling with no breeze to disturb it. Cartman marched forward, hands in his pockets, as the park came to view he couldn't help but wander what she wanted to talk to him about. He stopped feeling nauseated, he takes a deep breath, if he could, he would probably kick his own ass right about now for being such a pussy.

"Jesus dude, what the fuck is going on with me", he whispers to himself inhaling deeply, he rubs his eyes and starts forward again. The park was quite, he was surprised since it was such a nice night, snow was just falling and it seemed to be sweater weather. He spotted Wendy sitting on the bench hand on her chin clearly deep in thought.

Cartman walked slowly towards her taking in the sitting form, slouching wasn't her thing it dint fit her at all. She looked much more better sitting properly, Cartman mentally slapped himself shaking himself from were ever that train of thought was taking him.

"What's up hoe", he speaks up watching her sit up, Cartman was internally satisfied that she was now sitting properly. "Ah, didn't expect you to be so punctual, but anyways sit ", Wendy commanded looking at him then turning her attention back to the frozen water.

Wendy was nervous, she didn't have a clue what she was going to do now, she was honestly surprised he agreed to meet her. "So are we going to sit here all night? ", Cartman asked fidgeting, Wendy glanced at him she noted he was actually nervous, this might be a good sign.

"Do you remember the flag debate we had back in elementary?", Wendy started playing with her gloved hand. "Yeah, what about it? ", Cartman asked not getting it. "Well back then Bebe was telling me that I had all this pent up sexual frustration for you and that I had to either deal with it, or express it", Wendy explained as Cartman sat still.

"Uh... okay?", Cartman squeezed out feeling as if he has suffocating, Wendy bit her lip, "I think I might be experiencing the same thing", Wendy let out closing her eyes. "Ah so you want to kiss me again and see if that settles what ever your feeling right? ", Cartman says quickly pulling himself together.

"Yeah", Wendy whispers scratching her ear, "well I'm not some cheap whore you know, I like to be whine and dinned first", Cartman mumbles looking up at the sky. He was trying to sound normal, he was trying to sound like a dick, he could feel his pulse raising. He sighed turning to Wendy who was playing with a strand of hair.

The air around them was akward, "fuck it", Cartman whispers taking Wendys chin and turning her face towards his, her blue eyes piercing his. He quickly pulled her in taking her lips with his, he marvels at how soft they were, it must of been all the lip gloss she was always putting on.

His lips began to move against hers, running his tongue along her lips asking for entry, she gasped at the feeling allowing Cartman to dart his tongue in. He tasted her, she tasted amazing, he took the back of her head to keep her from pulling away and deepened the kiss. Wendy was to dazed to protest as the kiss turned into something animalistic, she began kissing back just as roughly running her fingers through his hair and leaning in more closely to him.

Soon they pulled away panting and Cartman slowly pushed her back to stare at her, she looked absolutely vulnerable at the moment. He could probably take her home home at the moment and claim her but he fought that thought sighing deeply, "how do you feel now? ", Cartman whispered watching her closely.

Wendy blinked a few times finally coming back to reality, her lips vibrating from the kiss, "I dont know", she said honestly, Cartman took this as a no and leaned in to kiss her again lightly nibbling her lower lip causing a moan to escape Wendys lips. He was slowly loosing his control, he needed to keep tasting her, but his rational side kept screaming at him to stop. He moved down her jaw lightly licking her neck as Wendy groaned, this sent a pleasant jolt through Cartmans body he quickly stood fixing his jacket.

"Uh, well I hope this brought some stuff into a more better light, my mom is probably waiting for me to get home, so if you stop by I'll see you at the party", Cartman rambled out quickly taking off walking quickly leaving Wendy alone dazed more then she already was. A few minutes later she licked her lips and rubbed her neck feeling her muscles twitch, Cartman had definitely brought _alot_ into light.


	5. The truth

**I do not own southpark! Thank you for all the reviews! I've re-written this chapter so many times, I think I finally got it right *fingers crossed*.**

 **chapter 5**

Cartman layed in bed staring at the ceiling as the morning sun painted shadows on his walls, he rubbed his eyes of sleep for the thousanth time and sat up. He scratched his head as he moved towards the edge of the bed, he pulled on a muscle shirt and some shorts he had laying by his bed. He yawned stretching and walking towards his bathroom, he did his normal morning routine before walking back to his room to pick up some decent clothes to wear and heading back into the restroom to shower.

After his long hot shower her moved down towards the kitchen to pop some frozen waffles into the toaster. He swiftly moved around the kitchen making a dozen waffles, pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice before making his way back up towards his room with all his food. Sitting at his computer he noticed his phone flashing.

He groaned moving towards his night stand taking the phone into his hands, of course Kenny would be calling, "yeah?", Cartman growled into the phone walking back to his computer. " _Good morning asshole! I just wanted to make sure your up and ready for the party, I know it's like only twelve but we need to make a trip to the store, I need some zig zags",_ Kenny says happily Cartman pinched his nose.

"Let me eat and I'll swing by to get you, make sure the guys have all they need for the party while your at it, so we can make just one trip", Cartman said turning to his meal," _yes sir! "_ , Kenny chirped before ending the call.

Cartman yawned and began to eat, stopping every so often to drink a sip of juice. He let his eyes fall back on his phone as the memory of last night hit him, he nearly chocked on his waffle as he took his phone and began going trough his text to see if Wendy had texted him anything after he had left last night.

Once he came up empty handed he leaned back in his chair eyes closed, he felt like a dick for just leaving her there alone. If he hadn't of ran away who knows what would of happened, the feeling he had at the pit of his stomach as he had kissed her made him uncomfortable.

He bit his lip sitting up and staring at his food before smirking, maybe he would see her at the party tonight, he couldn't help but lick his lips. He needed to make sure she was going to go.

 **Meanwhile at Wendy's**

Wendy sat in bed rubbing her lips, she felt so empty, she felt as if Cartman had taken something from her. Closing her eyes she shifted on her side facing her door, she wanted _more_ , sitting up she grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number waiting patiently. " _Good Morning girly, how did you sleep?_ ", Wendy smiled, "great, I changed my mind, come to my house an hour before the party I need help picking out an outfit". Wendy smiled to herself as she could hear Bebe cheer, " _what changed your mind? Was it my obvious good advice or?_ ", Wendy rolled get eyes.

"I'll tell you the whole thing when you get here, how about that? ", Wendy smiled again as she could see Bebe smiling, " _it's a date then girl_ ". Wendy ended the call looking out her window, she wondered what Cartman was up to this morning.

000

"Jesus, that's a lot of food", Cartman complained as he pushed the cart feeling the metal creak due to the weight of all the items. "Well everyone's going to get the munchies, and it be horrible if we eat all of Tweeks food", Kenny reassured grabbing another bag of chips to toss into the cart.

Cartman sighed, he stared at Kenny before speaking, "so you and Bebe, I thought you hit and quit that back in middle school?", Kenny stopped turning to the brunette. "If you weren't so focused on Wendy you'd notice how _HOT_ Bebe is", Cartman chuckled, "maybe I want to hit it again, sue me", Kenny added.

Kenny then pulled his phone from his pocket, "speaking of the devil, I need to text her and make sure she's positive to go to the party", Cartman watched Kenny type on his phone before tucking it back onto his pocket. Cartman bit his lip looking at a pack of monsters debating buying the drink pack, when Kenny chuckled.

Cartman turned towards him confused, "what are you laughing at now? ", Cartman asked and eye brow raised, "oh you know, the fact that Wendys going tonight, seems like Bebe managed to get her to tag along", Kenny explained.

Cartman internally smiled, "oh that's cool I guess", Cartman scowled turning his attention back to the sports drink. "Hmm", Kenny hummed staring at the brunette before turning to continue walking down the Isle.

000

"$302 is how much you all owe me", Cartman growled as Tweek quickly pulled out his wallet to pull out what ever he had disposable. "Wow you guys really got everything on the list", Creig said taking out money also, "we never half ass dude", Kenny spoke as he began to fix all the items on the counter.

"Also Stans bringing what's her face tonight, so that's going to be fun", Clyde said handing Cartman his money. "Hmm that's going to be interesting, Wendys going to be chilling with me and Kenny", Cartman answered counting ask the money, "NO FIGHTING! I cannot have police being called to my house", Tweek yelled pulling at his shirt.

"I think it'll be cool, I'll keep Wendy occupied", Cartman stated as he took $150 and handed it back to the Creig, "I'll be smoking alot so, in case you need to buy some more", Cartman stated boredly. It was currently two in the afternoon and they boys set to fix the house up, sealing windows and making sure the air condition units were all in working order.

"I heard Token is bringing the booze", Kenny spoke pouring some water on a piece of paper before using it to seal one of the windows. "Yeah, he's more of a drinker than smoker but since he's ordered a whole bunch of beer for his own upcoming party, he's being a bro and giving us a palette or two", Creig explained setting up the couches around a bong.

"When's his party?", Cartman asked pulling up some folding chairs, "I think it's next weekend", Tweek answered fixing the drinks on one of the tables. "Hmm okay? ", Cartman mumbled as he began to set chair in random areas of the house.

"We call dibs on the basement", Kenny declared proping the basement door open and securing it against the wall. "Sure just please, if your going to fuck, please don't do it in my parents room! ", Tweek said scratching his head nervously, "right I prefer soft beds anyway", Cartman added with a cocky smile as Kenny rolled his eyes.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere**

Stan fixed his shirt as he waited nervously for his girlfriend, he brushed his hair back once more his eyes landing on a photo of him and Wendy. He sighed taking the photo from the mirror and staring at it, he pinched it between his fingers before glancing at the trash can sitting next to his desk. He quickly walked over dropping the photo in and walking back to the mirror.

"Stan, there's a girl here for you! ", he heard his mom call as Stan took a deep breath and exhaled walking to his door and heading down the stairs. "Hey there", Stan greeted sweetly as he took his red head girlfriend for a hug, "I missed you", she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Me to, come in I'll take you to my room", Stan said stepping to the side and leading her up the stairs. "What happened to your nose? ", she asked taking a seat on the bed, "I beat up that asshole Cartman on Monday", Stan lied walking towards her. "Are you okay? ", she whined wrapping her arms around during his neck as he sat next to her, "yeah I'm fine now".

The red head smiled, "how about we have some fun, too past the time before the party", she purred into Stans ear. The teen only nodded as he was pulled down towards the bed.

 **With Kyle**

Kyle shook his head, "you guys are idiots", he mumbled staring at the pictures Clyde was posting on his Facebook wall. He scrolled trough some of the comments as his eyes landed on a photo, the red head looked familiar.

He clicked on the photo taking him to her profile were he noted it was Stans new girlfriend, he clicked on her photo folder and began blindly browsing. It wouldn't hurt to learn a little bit about his new girlfriend, he stopped on a photo of her in her Denver high cheerleader uniform. He looked around his room as if to make sure he was alone as he clicked to enlarge the photo.

He took in her form and scowled, she wasn't that attractive, he scrolled trough the comments as he landed on one. "You look so fine, I would love to bend you over my car again and take you", Kyle read with a disgusted face, " Jesus".

He took a deep breath clicking into the guys profile and raised a brow, he began going trough his photo folder noting how every other photo was with Stans new girlfriend in a very lustfull hold. Of course she wasn't tagged in them, probably to keep Stan ignorant to the fact she was also cheating on him. Kyle rubbed his face, "that's no surprise, but god", Kyle whispered .

He weighed his options, he could tell Stan, or he could play it out and wait to for him to find out himself. Kyle bit his lip as he took a screen cap of all the photos and saved them in a folder in his desktop tapping his chin and wondering what would be his next move.

000

Wendy sat at her mirror fixing her hair, Bebe soon came to the door a smile on her lips, " hey", she greated closing the door behind her and walking to sit on Wendy's bed like she always did. "So what changed your mind spill, do not leave out a single thing!", Wendy rolled her eyes turning to her friend.

"Well I texted him asking to meet at Starks Pond to talk", Wendy started bitting her lip, "well he came and I started rambling on about how back in elementary school you had insisted that I had pent up sexual frustration and that I had to express it for it to go away", Wendy stated trying to hide her blush. "He then kissed me", Bebe sat up straight, "he just kissed you? !", Bebe nearly yelled.

"God he didn't just kiss me, we made out, It was... dare I say amazing", Wendy whispered touching her lips longingly. "He must of freaked out shortly after, he started kissing me again after I told him I dint know if that changed anything and he licked my neck and I moaned and he quickly sat up and left", Wendy said shyly rubbing the back of her neck. "Well shit, I think he freaked out cuz he didn't want you to know you were turning him on".

Wendy turned a new shade of red, "Bebe! ", she squeaked as Bebe smirked, "holy shit both of you have it _really_ bad! ", Bebe said covering her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. "Well, I uh guess I do like him", Wendy whispered keeping her eyes on the ground, "if he freaked out, must mean he also likes you", Bebe stated as she stood walking to Wendy.

She took her by the shoulders, "I know your a virgin and Cartman has experience with girls but you have to be straight and make it clear you like him, maybe tonight he'll take you? ", Bebe teased as Wendy could now hear and feel her heart in her ears."Jesus Bebe", Wendy squeaked as she tried turning away from the blond.

"Nope, come on you need to dress up really nice, tonight your going to tell him you like him and both of you are going to stop dancing around it! ", Bebe growled walking towards Wendys closet. Wendy rubbed the bridge of her nose, what the hell had she gotten herself into.

000

Cartman sat on the couch taking another hit from the bong tossing his head back and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. The party had just started and Kenny sat across him looking as teens around them stood near corners of the wall rolling joints, lighting cigarettes cracking beers. "I'm going to head upstairs, wait by the door", Kenny said taking his pipe and marching up the stairs, Cartman closed his eyes letting the smoke calm his nerves.

He felt a body crash besides him, he looked over at the female teen who had sat next to him, "haven't seen you since last year", she giggled, Cartman took her in, he remembered her, he was one of his past lays. "Hey, sorry you know how I do", Cartman said taking another hit, "you here alone?", she asked innocently, "no I'm waiting on someone", he answered exhaling. "Oh well, if dosn't work out, come look for me, I'll entertain you", she purred in his ear as she lifted herself from the couch.

Cartman shook his head as he could here Kenny coming back, Kenny came into view first giving him a thumbs up as Bebe came next and lastly Wendy. He swallowed hard as he took her in, she wore a short black skirt with purple leggings and some very skimpy looking boots , she has a tight back blouse that came down low on her chest her cleavage in view with her hair tied back into a simple ponytail.

Cartman jerked himself to look away, he felt himself become extremely aroused as they came closer, " there you guys are, didn't think you would show", Cartman nearly growled clearing his throat. Moving to pack a bowl Kenny motioned for Bebe to sit next to him and Wendy to sit next to Cartman. Wendy took the time to take Cartman in he wore a simple red checkered button up shirt with a black shirt underneath. He wore some brown jeans that's went well with his black snow boots.

She sat next to the hockey teen feeling the warmth he was resonating, she brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Cartman licked his lips as he passed Bebe and Wendy a beer, cracking his own open, "alright here you go, you just put it to your lips, inhale then exhale when you pull away, it's going to burn like fuck so pace yourself", Cartman lectured passing Wendy the pipe. She looked apprehensive as she glance at Bebe who was nodding for her to go ahead.

She took the pipe staring at Cartman who stared at her lips longingly, she put the pipe to her lips lit the stash and inhaled. Immediately she felt the burning and nearly tossed the pipe of the ground if it wasn't for Cartman who steadied her hand and took it from here passing the pipe to Bebe. Wendy had her coughing fit as Cartman passed her a water bottle, which she quickly opened and began too drink quiclly.

Once she settle she exhaled as Cartman chuckled, "I guess now you truly are a pot smoking hippie hoe", Wendy quickly elbowed him in the side. Cartman laughed whole heartedly, this sent a jolt through Wendy's body. She had never actually heard him laugh like that, he looked so relaxed, it must of been the drugs, he stared back at her as he boldly winked at her before turning back to the bong inhaling deeply.

Wendy couldn't help but note how much Cartman resembled a dragon when he exhaled a large cloud of smoke. Wich everyone took a note of abs began to clap ay how impressive it was, Cartman smirked tossing his beer back. Wendy watched feeling her heart race, she was losing it.


	6. Brake

**I don't own south park, this is a longer chapter due to my Internet not being so reliable, so I'm trying to make up for lost time. Enjoy WARNING LIME!**

 **Chapter 6**

Sitting in a circle they all laughed as Kenny got to talking about his experience with Satan on his last trip to hell and how he and Hitler were actually kicking it off pretty well. They never really believed that Kenny had gone multiple times to hell over the course of his life, but odd shit always happened around southpark so they believed him. Why not after having a talking towel just walked across the room offering bong hits.

It was surprising how well they were getting along, Cartman had even managed to tell a few racist, offensive jokes and got a laugh from Wendy. His heart would flutter each time making him feel like he was suffocating. He expected a slap to the arm, or a swift punch the jaw but she would smile at him and giggle, it was weird but in a good way he concluded.

Cartman leaned back sighing as he noticed a couple walk down to the basement, his eyes lingered on Stan and his new girlfriend stood looking around the room uninterested. Wendy must of noticed them also due to her sudden stiffness next to him on the couch. Cartman rolled his eyes as he tapped Wendy on the shoulder getting her attention, he leaned over towards her ear, "you wanna go outside and get some air?".

Wendy nodded in appreciation as they excused themselves from the blonds who were currently undressing eachother with their eyes. "I'm going to grab your waist try not freak out", Cartman whispered to her again as he reached over towards her and brought her close to him as they neared the stairs. Cartman had noticed Stan glaring at him as Cartman lead Wendy toward the stair case, they swiftly made their way up without a word.

Within minutes they stood outside in the back yard were a bunch of teens were sitting around staring at the sky or playing a game of beer pong. "You okay?", Cartman finally asked after contemplating the question in his mind, "yeah I'm fine, thank you", Wendy answered quickly brushing a few stray strands away from her face.

Cartman bit his lip looking up towards the star lit sky, "I'm sorry about ditching you yesterday, I just had remembered my mom wanted me home, something about the litter box", he lied scratching his head. Wendy couldn't help a smile from spreading on her face, "yeah sure if that helps you feel better", she teased walking towards a snow covered bench untouched by any other teen at the far end of the yard away from everyone.

Cartman scoffed following after Wendy, he watched her dust off the snow and take a seat as Cartman soon followed. They sat silently as Cartman pulled out a case full of joints taking one and lighting it. Wendy rolled her eyes keeping her eyes trained on the moon. She had to admit it was a pretty nice night, wich was weird for South Park to have such nice weather two days in a row,she half expected the sky to fall on top of them at any moment.

"You look nice tonight, you trying to impress anyone?", Cartman mocked wiggling his eye brows at her. She knew he must of been pretty high to be acting so lose around her. He seemed a hell of alot less tense then usual and it seemed most of his walls had come down leaving him open to her. She also felt a bit light herself and cursed the alcohol and smoke.

"You can say that", she whispered glancing over at the teen who was now staring up at the moon. He smirked, "hmm let me guess, your wearing alot of black, could it be Token?". Wendy sighed shaking her head, "that's really racist Cartman".

Cartman shruged taking another drag of his lit joint, "Eric", she said lowly as Cartman felt a jolt shot through him. He slowly looked over at her swallowing hard as his eyes racked over her form, she was leaning towards him, her breast right in his view. He could feel all his blood plummet towards his groin and he felt dizzy, and nauseated.

"Uh.. yeah?", he chocked out trying to train his eyes on her nose, he knew he couldn't glance at her lips or her eyes so he settled for her nose. "What's wrong? You seem so nervous?", Wendy teased leaning in a bit more squeezing her breasts tighter together, "your never nervous", she finished with a smirk.

He had never seen her act so much like a slut before, but _god_ it was so hot. Cartman groaned looking away quickly rubbing his eyes in frustration, "I think I'm to high", he mumbled quickly stomping his joint into the snow below him. Damn his hormones, damn his whole infatuation with the teen stirring next to him, he was Eric fucking Cartman he wasn't suppose to be this weak towards anyone.

"Eric", she said again and Cartman looked towards her surprised that she was much closer to him, her face a few inches away from his. "I don't think we ever finished what you started back at the lake", Cartman felt his heart stop, he was completely taken back. _Oh God help me!_ He mentally pleaded.

Wendy licked her lips taking her chance to kiss his cheek, trailing a slow line towards his mouth, Cartman was panicking, his mind was on over drive. He held her back, "Wendy holly shit you must be really high or drunk", he said quickly trying to settle his mind. Wendy shook her head, "oh no.. not this time Eric", Cartman swallowed hard once more.

"Stop calling me that Jesus Christ", Cartman quickly looked around scanning the teen crowed noticing no one had really noticed they were there. Wendy smirked , "what I can't call you Eric?", Cartman looked back at her he wanted to devour her, he wanted so badly to hear his name scram from her lips. Then why couldn't he just take advantage of her, she was clearly letting him have a shot, yet he was being the 'gentleman'.

She moved forward crashing her lips to his, his mind quickly shut down as he stared down at her blue eyes slowly close as she pushed him lightly back. Cartman moved his hands down her arms to her hips bringing her close to him, he was drowning and fast he needed to pull away, he tried moving his face away but Wendy quickly bit his lip keeping him still her eyes shooting open.

She growled, "damn it Cartman I fucking like you okay? Now fucking kiss me like you had back into that stupid closet at Tokens house", Wendy said quickly catching Cartman completely off guard, he's mouth hung open staring at her in horror. Wendy shook her head, "stop being an ass hole, I know you feel the same way about me", she lectured looking away a blush painting her face.

Cartman closed his mouth turning away from Wendy, his eyes closed as he mentally ran laps in his head filing her words away. She fucking _licked_ him, he should be happy right?, he bit his tongue contemplating, "why are you so afraid of having a relationship with someone?", Wendy asked all of a sudden, "your always sleeping around and never taking any of the girls that fall on your lap seriously", Wendy continued fixing her top.

"You were all talk a few days ago how you would treat your girlfriend like a goddess if you had one, but you've never had a relationship with anyone", Cartman shook his head lightly looking at the ground, "you don't know shit Testaburger", he squeezed out as Wendy snapped her head towards him, "I know you like me, you haven't denied that yet", Cartman rolled his eyes, scratching his neck.

"You know, growing up I've never had a stable relationship to look up to", Cartman started surprised that he was going to tell her what he was feeling. He tried desperately to shut his mouth but it was as if he had opened a flood gate, "I've grown up seeing so many different men come out of my home, out of my mother's room, I've never had a father figure to look up to for this stuff".

Cartman paused feeling sick, "so I guess I've followed my mother's example, I've become a man whore". Wendy shook her head as Cartman sighed. "I don't have the most stable of minds, and I grew up being the biggest ass hole in town, how many kids do you know that had cthulu as their complete bitch? ", he asked as Wendy let herself smile. "It might be because I'm high that I'm telling you all this but, in all honesty I don't know how I feel towards you, at one point I was pretty positive I hated you with all my being".

"I was sure that if you died, I would be the first to toss a massive party, but now", he frowned deeply. "I get this sick feeling when I'm around you, I feel so... unworthy lately", he scratched his ear. "No not unworthy, I feel like a walking talking nervous wreck, I feel so uncomfortable and I have no confidence when speaking to you". He groaned, "I always know what I'm going to say and do, but lately I dont have a clue, I'm always prepared", Wendy shifted her weight slightly towards him.

"Cartman, that sounds like you have a thing for me", she whispered, the teen kept his vision trained on the fence that was right next to them taking extreme interest on one of the nails holding the wood together. "Maybe", he shruged exhaling sharply as Wendy stood from her sitting position and stood infront of him.

He watched her curiously as she moved forward, he panicked once more as Wendy straddled his hips sitting on his tights as she wrapped her arms around his neck , her knees settling besides his waist. "Do i have to be the one to initiate this? To make it plain to you that I really want this?", Cartman felt his erection rub on her inner thigh. He inhaled sharply looking up at her, "once you fall into my pit, there is no escaping Wendy", he growled letting his hands travel up her thighs to her waist.

He was letting his hormones cloud his vision, she felt like she was on fire, "are you treatining me?", she asked tilting her head to the side a bit to innocently for Cartman. He quickly crashed his lips to hers pulling her down on his erection as he took control. An arm snaked around her back towards the back of her neck to keep her still against his lips while the other kept her fermly planted on his lap.

He kissed her with the hunger he had felt for the longest time, he gently pinched her ass causing Wendy to gasp allowing Cartman just enough time to dart his tongue into her mouth. He tasted the beer she had drank earlier and a faint taste of strawberries, probably from what ever she had eaten before arriving at the party. They battled for dominance as Wendy let her hands tangle in his hair bringing herself if possible more closer to him deepening the kiss as Cartman moaned into her mouth.

She felt herself being lifted up, "not like this, come on", Cartman growled setting her down on the ground pulling her back towards the house. They passed though the home getting to the front door were they nearly bumped into Kyle. The red head was going to say something but he was quickly and forcefully pushed to the side as Wendy followed behind her face flushed. They made it to Cartman car and he quickly turned around pinning her against the passenger side door, his lips moved against hers as he quickly pulled out his keys unlocking the vehicle.

His lips moved down her neck as he pulled away bringing her with him against his chest as he opened the door and commanded Wendy to sit. She did so without arguing as Cartman quickly closed the door and made his was around the car. Cartman had noticed Stan had been following them as he got into the car locking the doors bringing the vehicle to life and pulling out of the now crowded front yard of Tweeks house.

They swiftly made their way down the street cutting many corners till they arrived at Cartmans house. Wendy felt herself become stiff as she noticed no one was home, her mind was quickly scrambled as Cartman pulled her door open capturing her lips and lifting her bridal style form the car seat and kicking his car door closed behind him. They were caught in a world wind of actions as Cartman quickly opened and closed his front door, he kicked off his boots while tearing hers off her feet.

Cartman carried her up the stairs his lips never braking from hers as his hands spread her legs to wrap them snugly around his waist. Her back soon meet his bed as he quickly began to take off his jacket then pulling at her shirt. Both teens were panting trying to catch their breath as their hands moved clumsily on one another, Wendy pulled on his shirt as he complied pulling it off his body as he worked on her pants, Wendy found her lips becoming attached to his neck and chest as Cartman growled pushing her back against the bed and freeing her from her pants.

She was now nearly naked only in her bra and underware as Cartman drank up her form, his eyes lingering on her breast, her stomach and her underware. Wendy reached up to work on his pants as Cartman stopped her hands pulling them away from his belt, he stared down at her hard, "if you want to stop right now would be the best chance of running Testaburger, I won't be able to stop after this", he warned. She could tell he was trying to hold back he was far to tense, his muscles seamed to be twitching against his skin, waiting to attack.

She let her hand run up his abdomen causing Cartman to inhale sharply his eyes closing shut, "I want this Eric", she whispered surprised that her voice dint crack or betray that she was actually shaking with fear and arousal. He quickly pined her arms above her head his mouth resting at her neck over her pulse, "last chance", Cartman growled deeply she had never heard him speak like that, his voice was lased with so much testosterone and lust she felt her insides squeez as she slowly but confidently noded and with one swift motion her bra was cut from her body.

He held a knife expertly as he slashed at her underware completely freeing her, his lips quickly moved down to her breast taking one filing into his mouth his tongue dancing on her nipple as the other was squeezed tightly in his other hand. It was all so sudden she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, she felt winded, she glanced down at him through hooded eyes and was meet with a fire gaze.

His eyes seemed to be on fire, they seemed to shine as if he were a wild wolf hunting his prey under the shadow of night. All traces of Cartman were gone and we're replaced with someone completely different, she watched his mouth detach itself from her breast moving to the other keeping eye contact as Wendy moaned in delight.

Cartman moved quickly taking off his pants leaving his boxers on just in case she decided to change her mind. Her mind was mush, she was breathing eraticly as if she was running a marathon, her body was on fire and everywe're Cartman touched would send a jolt through her. She wanted to take dominance but everytime she would move Cartman would quickly pin her and bite down were ever he had been kissing.

He quickly spread her legs before she could protest his tongue was already at work dipping into her and pinning her legs apart. He ate her expertly as Wendy couldn't help but moan loudly at the sudden rush of pleasure hit her. Wendy quickly pulled at Cartmans brunet locks arching her back to somehow bring him closer to her. He quickly found her sweet spot and focused his tongue work on the area sending Wendy easily off the edge, Wendy cried out loudly leeting the orgasim roll down her body.

She felt shifting as she forced her eyes to open and watched Cartman pull down his pants freeing his erection. "You can be as loud as you need to be, my mom is our for the whole weekend", Cartman purred pulling her hips forward towards his body, Wendy groaned at the movement as Cartman pressed himself gently against her opening. "It's going to hurt, there is nothing I can do to lessen the pain", he growled rubbing her wetness over his tip.

Wendy watched him sensually dip the tip in slowly before pulling out and rubbing himself on her, trying to get a good coat of her on him before proceeding. She watched with clouded eyes as he slowly sunk into her, she quickly tried pushing away as he finally invaded her, he pined her arms above her head as he continued his motion. Wendy scram feeling her barrier snap as she could feel Cartman smile against her collar bone.

Wendy felt as if she was having the worst cramp in her life as Cartman sunk himself to the hilt, he sighed contently as he slowly pulled out again. Wendy bit her lip as Cartman decided to distract her with his lips, darting his tongue into her mouth as he crashed into her once more.

She had never felt this kinda rush wash over her, she could feel Cartman trying to control himself with every thrust. He groaned deeply as he began to bite her collar bone, Wendy tossed her head back allowing him more access to her as she squeezed her legs around him. They were interrupted by loud knocking, an animalistic snarl escaped Cartman mouth as he sat up, Wendy ran her hands up his chest trying to sooth him, his eyes pierced hers as he took her hand in his and slowly kissed it.

"Wait here", he commanded as the knocking tore through his house once more, he moved away from her causing a whimper to escape from Wendys lips as soon as he pulled out of her body. He smirked as he pulled on some sweat pants turning to his door and walking down the stairs with a angered stride.

More knocking he swiftly pulled the door open to stare at Stan who was panting his blue eyes piercing Cartmans. "What the fuck do you want? ", Cartman growled causing Stan to step back in surprise. "Wendy", Stan spoke putting back on his macho mask, "we're is she?", Stan growled balling his fist. Cartman stepped forward without hesitation taking Stan by his throat and shoving him back onto the snow, quickly the red head stood in between them.

She looked Cartman up and down before smirking," you have some love marks on your chest there", Cartman glared down at her. "Get off my property, right fucking now", Cartman warned pointing in the direction of the road, "NOW! ", Cartman snarled shoving the red head away from him. "Not without Wendy", Stan growled standing back in his feet, Cartman rubbed his face sighing deeply.

"Wendy is mine, she's up in my room waiting for me, not you", Cartman said slowly making sure the two teens understood is words. Stan was going to strike when a person came into view behind Cartman, Wendy stood at the doorway wearing Cartmans hockey jersey, her bangs hiding her face. Cartman turned to her a scowl on his face as he walked over to her, Wendy took his hand and pulled him towards her.

Her lips met his for a quick heated kiss before she pulled away from him, glancing at Stan, "fuck off Stan", she spat taking Cartman hand and pulling him back into the house, Cartman turned a smirk on his face flipping Stan off before slamming the door closed behind them.


End file.
